Plato's Girl
by Roselna
Summary: Plato has a certain snow-white queen that Mungo's been dying for. The problem? Plato and Mungojerrie are best buddies. And taking a friend's queen in strictly forbidden now, isn't it?


Plato's Girl

Songfic.

Summary: Plato has a certain snow-white queen that Mungo's been dying for. The problem? Plato and Mungojerrie are best buddies. And taking a friend's queen in strictly forbidden now, isn't it?

* * *

"Hey Mungo."

"Wha'?"

"I'm bored."

"An' 'ou expec' meh to do somethin?"

"Or..."

"O' wha'?"

Plato didn't respond in words. Instead, he jumped on his friend and sent them tumbling around.

"Tha's no' fair!" Mungo yelled as he struggled against Plato. His best friend laughed and jumped at him again.

"You're just scared you're gonna lose, huh Mungo?" Plato yelled back.

The tiger tabby grunted in response and pushed the rust and white tom on the ground and put his foot on his chest.

"Nope. Oi jus' won," he said with a grin.

Plato cracked a smile. "Fine. Just let me up. You win." Mungojerrie bent down and offered a paw, which Plato took. Plato clapped his friend on the back. "Nice fight you put up there."

Mungo smirked. "Sure. You're jus' too afrai' tuh admi' you can' bea' meh."

"Is that so?" Plato muttered, distracted.

"Pla'o? 'ello?" Mungo said, waving a paw in front of the other's face. Then he caught sight of what distracted Plato. And honestly, he didn't blame him. He figured that if he had a queenfriend as pretty as Victoria, he'd get distracted by just the thought of her. And how he wished he could. To hold the beautiful queen in his arms....to call her his....his thoughts were distracted by the snow white goddess bouncing up to them, bubbly and happy as ever.

"Hi, Plato," she chirped, nuzzling her tomfriend's chest. "Why are you so dirty?"

"Wrestling," Plato answered.

Victoria's crystal blue eyes lit up. "Oh! Did you win?"

Plato shook his head and sighed. "Not this time. Got pinned by that jerk," he said, joking of course, and pointed towards Mungo, who held up his paws.

"Guiltah as charged," he said with a laugh.

"Aren't you always?" Vicky asked with a small laugh.

Mungo pretended to think for a second. "Yep, tha' sounds 'bout righ'," he said. He noted that Plato and wrapped an arm around the queen's waist and was gazing lovingly at her. "Oi'll see ya la'er, Pla'o," he said, clapping his buddy on the back and heading off. Eventually he slung himself up on top of the oven where he could still see the two lovers. After watching for a few more seconds, he started to sing quietly to himself. He dropped his accent for it, a trait that he and Teazer had been forced to learn for when they worked for Macavity. He heard the song on the radio at Victoria Grove and knew his accent would ruin it.

_"Plato is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine.  
But lately somethin's changed and ain't hard to define  
Plato's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine._

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it.  
An' he's holdin her 'n' his arms late at night._

_You know I wish I had Plato's girl,  
I wish that I had Plato's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?"_

After a while of it, he got sick of them. He leapt off the oven and sauntered off.

_"I played along with the charade,  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change.  
And I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute.  
I wanna tell that I love her, but the point is probably moot."_

He attracted a few stares as he strolled through the junkyard. For a moment he wondered why, a ton of cats ran around singing, but then he remembered that most were accustomed to hearing him speak Cockney.

_'Cos she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body I just know it,  
And he's holdin' her in his arms late at night._

_Like Plato's girl  
I wish that I had Plato's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?_

_And I'm starin in the mirror all the time,  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me.  
I've been funny I've been cool with the lines.  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be?"_

He continued to go around the junkyard, until he ended up outside of it, looking at the setting sun. Randomly he jumped with a force and shouted,

_"Tell me! Where can I find a woman like that?"_

For a while, he lost interest in singing. Instead he was blowing off steam, cartwheeling around like nobody's business, then climbing up a tree pretty far and shouting out to nature,

_"You know I wish that I had Plato's girl!  
I wish that I had Plato's girl!  
I want Plato's girl!  
Where can I find a woman like that, like  
Plato's girl  
I wish that I had Plato's girl!  
I want I want  
Plato's girl!"_

He leapt down from the tree, landing quietly. He looked to the sun again, just a faint red line above the horizon now. He scowled at it, wondering what Plato had that he didn't. Hadn't he made her laugh just earlier? What did she see in his friend? He kicked the surface of the lake before turning and stalking back to his den. His sister wasn't there. He sighed and threw himself down onto his bed, which was an assortment of soft clothes he had grabbed from a tailor's shop once, feeling more sad and like a traitor than mad now. He felt like he was betraying Plato's trust, hitting on his queen. Heck, if the rust colored tom found out he'd probably be skinned alive. He drifted to sleep after long, painful thoughts of trying to sort out his emotions.

* * *

Mungojerrie was awakened by a shrill scream coming from outside his den about an hour later. He jumped and dashed outside, only to see his best friend trying to kiss his little sister, who was putting up the best fight she could, trying to give him a punch while long strings of things that shouldn't come out of a queen's mouth were pouring out, directed at Plato.

Mungo jumped between them, giving Plato a kick in the stomach and sending him toppling backwards. "WHA' ARE 'OU DOIN'?" he yelled, jumping on Plato and pinning him to the ground. The tom tried to give an excuse, but Mungo cut him off. "YOU'RE DATIN' VICTORIA! WHY WOULD 'OU EVEN THINK ABOU' KISSIN' MOI SISTAH?" And with that said, it turned into a fight. Not the playful wrestling that had gone on earlier, but a full-fledged fight that would shed blood and result in bruises. After a while of it, both toms were beat up pretty badly, but Plato turned and fled. Mungo turned and wiped the blood that was dribbling out of his nose.

"If ya jus' woulda le' meh a' 'im, Jerrah, Oi swear, Oi coulda kicked 'im intuh nex' week!" Rumpleteazer said, helping her brother into their den, then started cleaning his cuts.

"Sure ya could've, Teaze. Jus' lemme go tuh bed," Mungo said, lying down and turning his back to her. He listened as Teazer got into her own bed, her breathing growing heavy quickly. Soon the tiger tom feel asleep again, his mind replaying the events that had just occurred.

* * *

Then next morning, when Mungo woke up and had let himself out of the den, the first thing he received was slap across the face from a rather angry-looking Victoria.

"WHY DID YOU HURT PLATO?" she yelled at him.

Mungo cast her an offended look while rubbing his cheek. "'e troied tuh kiss moi sistah," he stated.

Victoria scoffed. "He's dating me! Why would he even think about another queen, let alone try and kiss one?"

"Tha's exac'lah wha' Oi asked 'im," Mungo muttered. He met Victoria's eyes, and noticed the tears that were starting to swim in them.

"I can't believe you would lie to me, Mungo," she whispered. "I know you like me and all, but why would you go and sabotage my trust for Plato? Is this some sort of sick joke to get me to date you? Cause it isn't working."

Mungo's eyes blazed. He may be a thief, but that didn't mean he was a lier. In fact, he HATED to be called a lier. "Lis'en, Vic. If Oi can prove tha' Pla'o realleh did try tuh kiss moi sistah, will 'ou believe meh?"

The white queen nodded. "Good," Mungo said. "Now cum on. We gotta find 'ou a spo' tha' he can' see 'ou."

* * *

Mungo walked up to Plato, looking quite annoyed. The rust and white tom turned around when he heard his friend, and the confidence on his face seemed to falter. "'ello, Pla'o," Mungo said.

"What's up?" Plato said, trying to act as if nothing unusual was going on.

"Oi was jus' wan'in tuh find ou' why 'ou were tryin' tuh kiss moi sistah."

"'Cause she's cute. It's kinda obvious, Mungo."

"Bu' you're datin' Vicky."

"So? I never said that Victoria would find out."

"What?" a tiny voice said. Plato whipped around, and saw the white queen standing there, blue crystal eyes filled with tears. "Why?" she asked. "I thought you loved me. You said so just yesterday."

Plato stood there, dumbstruck. "I-I,"

"No," Victoria interrupted. She shook her head as she spoke. "I can't believe you. I don't trust you. I'm not dating you anymore," she said, before turning and running off.

Plato turned back to yell at his friend for ruining his relationship, only to find the tiger tabby gone. In fact, he had fled to Victoria Grove, where, in his head, he was thinking, _Now I can get Plato's girl._

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**

Not sure why, but this came out a lot angrier than I intended....huh.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cats. Or the song Jessie's Girl. I simply inserted Plato's name instead.


End file.
